


TeacherxStudent yoonmin

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Pain, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Park Jimin (BTS), University Student Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Bottom yoongi ok it just makes sense. Top Jimin because he is just a top ok it is whatever. Smut yoongi has a pain kink new relationship fluff and smut. Yoongi is a needy kitten.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	TeacherxStudent yoonmin

Yoongi was zoned out for all of Jimin's class. last night he had a sex dream involving his Teacher and he could not get it out of his head. Jimin was talking in front of the class but all yoongi could focus on was how he walked and how Park Jimin's thighs could save lives. 

  
  


Before Yoongi knew it the class was over. Jimin had noticed how quiet yoongi was; It wasn't normal he and yoongi normally talked so Jimin could tell something was up. Jimin left the class to go look for yoongi after searching for a while he saw that he was gone. Jimin headed back to his class but when he passed by the boy's bathroom he heard someone's heavy pants.

He went in to see what was going on as he walked in he heard "Mr.Park aah" yoongi moans out of breath. He was surprised to hear his name well last name being called out but even more so that it came from Yoongi's lips he could tell it was Yoongi's by the deep voice. 

  
  


Yoongi rushes out of class as fast as he can and waits for the noises to become quiet. 

  
  


When the noises died off Yoongi unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down and started to jerk his self off he imagined that it was his Teacher doing it. 

  
  


Yoongi's pants filled the room he was close to coming "Mr.Park aah"

Yoongi says as he comes. 

  
  


Jimin decided that he was going to tease Yoongi. He tried not to think about the boner in his pants. "Min Yoongi," Jimin said. Yoongi was shocked he didn't expect Jimin to be here. He didn't know what to do so he stayed silent. 

"Yoongi answer me when I speak to you," Jimin said with a smirk. "Mr.Park, ah, hi," Yoongi Studdard "So Yoongi would you like to tell me what is going on here" "oh it, it's not what it~" Jimin cut him off "really it isn't what it looks like, because it looks like you just Jerked off thinking about me so am I wrong" Jimin said.

  
  


"Well om, yes it was, it is what it looks like" Yoongi mumbles. "Speak up please" Jimin teased. "Yes, it is what it looks like I know I shouldn't but I like you," yoongi says rushed and unsure. "Okay in what way?" Jimin said. "What," Yoongi said confused.

  
  


"Is it just sexual or deeper? Yoongi, I like you a lot more than I should but not in just a sexual way" Jimin said. Yoongi was shocked but he likes Jimin a lot two so he decides to unlock the bathroom door. "I like you in a romantic way, not just sexually," Yoongi said looking Jimin in the eyes but still very shy in his voice and the way he stands. 

Jimin looked at Yoongi, he was sweaty and his shirt was sticking to his skin so was his blonde hair and his pants and boxers were around his ankles exposing he dick and he had come all over his shirt, thighs, the stall walls, and the floor. Yet somehow he still managed to look like a small innocent child.

  
  


Jimin realized that he was starting to stare. Yoongi pulled his pants and boxers up then he buttons his pants. Yoongi got a small paper out and writing his dorms address and a small note reading it's just my dorm I have no roommate's come over if you want ♡

  
  


Yoongi folded the paper and grabbed his bag. He passed the note to Jimin and left.

Jimin was happy but then he released the bathroom was a mess so he cleaned it up so the janitor did not have to then he left.

He left the school and took a quick shower then got dressed and reddie to go. On the way to yoongi's dorm, Jimin went to a store and bought a small bear plushie and a rose. When it had been around an hour Jimin went to find Yoongi's dorm. He got there at around 6:06. 

  
  
  


Yoongi took a shower and changed into an orange and blue striped shirt and a pair of black shorts. He cleaned up his dorm till everything was neater.

He heard the door ringing so he went to open it. He saw Jimin and a small bear plushie and a rose; He was surprised he thought it was sweet. "These are for you," Jimin said as he passed them to yoongi. "Thank you om, Jimin" yoongi said he wasn't used to calling him Jimin.

  
  


Yoongi took Jimin's hand and led him inside as he closed the door. He looked for a vase to put the rose in. After he put the rose up he balanced the bear plushie on his head. Jimin looks at Yoongi in a soft loving way and giggles a little when Yoongi balances the plushie on his head.

  
  


"It is late, I can make us something for dinner," yoongi said, starting to grab stuff "anything you're allergic to?" Yoongi asked not letting Jimin respond. "Oh om nothing really" jimin responds "ok good" yoongi said.

After dinner and a long conversation, the boy chose to go watch a movie in Yoongi's room. They picked 101 Dalmatians. Jimin and Yoongi cuddled together. Jimin was the big spoon. 

  
  


The movie was halfway done when Yoongi was starting to get bored so he decided to mess with Jimin. He moved to get up making sure to grind onto Jimin. He felt Jimin get hard but he just got up and pretended not to know what happened he went to the bathroom and washed his hands and headed back into his room after a minute.

  
  
  


Jimin felt yoongi move and grinned down just a little. Jimin felt himself get hard then he felt yoongi get up after a moment and acted like nothing happened. Jimin could tell it was on purpose. 

Jimin waited until Yoongi got back. When yoongi got back Jimin picked him up and placed him on the bed. Then he pinned yoongi's hands down with his own. 

Jimin was now on top of Yoongi. "So Yoongi is this what you wanted," Jimin said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Yoongi teased. "Oh ok, maybe more like this" Jimin slipped a hand under Yoongi's shirt and lightly touched Yoongi's chest trailing up to pinched one of Yoongi's nipples then he moved his hand slowly down to Yoongi's waistband he slipped his fingers under and pulled at it. Yoongi accidentally let out a small whimper. 

  
  


"What kitten? Baby uses your words" Jimin said in a teasing tone. yoongi blushes and moves his head. Jimin moves Yoongi's face to look at him. "Kitten, what do you want me two do?" Jimin Questioned. "Touch me" yoongi mumbles just loud enough for Jimin to hear.

  
  


"I don't know you have been such a bad boy first touching yourself then grinding up on me what do you think?" Jimin questioned. Yoongi wasn't sure how to respond to that and he just wanted Jimin in any way. "I have an idea if you are ok with it?" Jimin questioned. 

After Yoongi nodded Jimin added "Yoongi how far do you wanna go if you ever get uncomfortable please tell me" Jimin said looking Yoongi in the eyes. "I trust you we can do whatever you want and as far as you want, if I'm uncomfortable I will let you know," Yoongi said. "I'm glad you trust me but I want to know what you want and what you are uncomfortable with" __

_ "ok I am comfortable with going as far as far is and whatever you have in mind I just want You in any way" yoongi was starting to not think how he responded and he worried that he was coming across as very needy not that he wasn't needy.  _

  
  


_ Jimin pulled yoongi's shirt off and left a few kisses on Yoongi's chest. Then Jimin untied his tie and tied Yoongi's hands together behind his back. "Is this ok kitten?" Jimin questioned. "Yes, it is" Yoongi was growing fond of the pet name. _

  
  
  


_ Jimin unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. _

_ He then traced his hands down yoongi's chest he lightly pinched Yoongi's nipples _

_ Yoongi let out a small moan.  _

__

_ Jimin kissed yoongi on the neck up to his jawline. Then he started to suck on yoongi's skin leaving love bites on his jaw down his neck and to his waistband. Jimin messed with the band pulling at it till Yoongi let out a whine. _

_ Jimin then traced his hand up to Yoongi's blond hair. He tugged on it just a little, this caused Yoongi to let out a loud moan. Jimin smirks at him and pulls it just a little bit harder being careful not to hurt him. Yoongi moans louder he forgets about his hands being tied and tries to cover his face but falls. Jimin traded yoongi's cheek and peppers kiss all over yoongi's face than on his lips. _

  
  


_ They smile into the kiss making it a lot more sloppy. Jimin teased his hands down yoongi's torso till at his waistband he slipped his fingers into yoongi's pants he traced circles on yoongi's waist. After yoongi let a whine out Jimin pulled both yoongi's shorts and boxers down at a very slow pace; This annoyed the crap out of Yoongi but he stayed silent. _

__

_ Jimin pulled Yoongi's shorts and boxers off throwing them hell knows where. Jimin kisses Yoongi's things leaving love bites all over Yoongi's thighs. Jimin grabbed yoongi's dick and kitten licked it. Yoongi started moaning loudly and pre-come started to leak out of his dick Jimin licked it off then spread Yoongi's legs apart. _

__

"Kitten do you have any lube or condoms?" Jimin Questioned Yoongi blushes as he nodded yes. "It is in my bottom drawer under my clothes" Jimin got up two go get them he saw that the bottle was halfway used. Jimin smirks at the opportunity to tease yoongi. 

"You've been quite a busy boy," Jimin teased. He got back on Yoongi's bed. "Have you ever done this before" "well I'm still a virgin" "oh well so am I, I haven't had time for a relationship, since high school the last couple of years I've been working to become a teacher" "oh"

Jimin ran a hand through Yoongi's hair then he tugged on it again harder than before and Yoongi moans again this time very loud. His face down to his chest was red from blushing. This seemed to confirm a suspicion Jimin had.

  
  


Jimin kissed Yoongi on the lips. It was a small peak. He kissed Yoongi again but this time it was deeper. Jimin licked Yoongi's lip and bit it a little leaving a small mark. Yoongi moans a little and opens his mouth letting Jimin in. Jimin sucked on Yoongi's tung a little. 

Jimin breaks the kiss and takes his pants and boxers off due to them getting too tight to bear. Jimin spread Yoongi's legs out again and opened the lube bottle and poured it on his fingers. 

  
  


Jimin traced his pointer finger around yoongi's rim. Yoongi wines so Jimin shoves two of his fingers into Yoongi's whole. Yoongi hissed a little and moans. Then Jimin pulled them in and out at a fast pace after a little while he added a third finger and started to look for Yoongi's spot.

  
  


Jimin found it then he hit it over and over as fast as he could with his fingers. Yoongi let out a loud moan and Jimin pulled his fingers out. Jimin pulled the condom out of the wrapper and put it on and put lubed on it.

Jimin lines up to yoongi's hole and starts to insert the tip. After a minute Jimin pushed the rest as he rammed in and out at a fast pace when he found Yoongi's spot again he hit it over and over at a faster pace. 

  
  


It was painful at times but that made yoongi even more turned on Jimin put it together that yoongi has a pain kink. Jimin went in and out faster than before. Yoongi moans louder "I'm going to, come," Yoongi yelled. "Come for me kitten" With that Yoongi came and not long after Jimin came. "Good boy," Jimin praised. Yoongi blushes but he likes how Jimin makes him feel.

  
  
  


Jimin leaned in and kissed Yoongi on the lips it was just a peak. Jimin turned yoongi around and untied the tie from Yoongi's hands. Yoongi rubbed his wrist for a moment then he ran a hand through Jimin's hair. 

  
  


"I love you Jimin" Jimin smiles "I love you two Yoongles" Yoongi blushes at the name. Jimin found it adorable. 

  
  


Jimin hugs Yoongi as he tries to stop panting so much. Yoongi's and Jimin's pants filled the room. They hug for a while; eventually, they fall asleep.

  
  
  


Yoongi was the first to wake up. He felt pain but he kinda liked it was odd to him.

Jimin woke up a little later due to yoongi moving so much. "Morning Kitten" 

Yoongi blushes "Morning Jiminnie" Jimin blushes and smiles happily. 

  
  


"Is the pain too bad?" Jimin questioned.

Yoongi doesn't know what to say. Yoongi stays quiet for a while. "Well this is weird but it kinda feels good though," Yoongi said, starting to blush and look down. "Oh pain kink" Jimin responded. "What" Jimin pulled Yoongi's hair hard making Yoongi let out a loud moan he covered his mouth as he blushed deeply all over embarrassed. "You like pain," Jimin shrugs, still tired. 

  
  
  


Yoongi was embarrassed so he decided to change the topic. "Well we should shower and I can make breakfast," Yoongi says. Jimin laughs at the pouting face Yoongi makes. "Ok" "I can put Your clothes in the washer and you can borrow something of mine if you want?" "Alright"

  
  
  


The boys showed and got dressed; Yoongi was wearing a black shirt with a red and black flannel and black ripped jeans; Jimin was wearing a white and black flannel with a blue shirt under and a pair of light blue jeans.

  
  


After they ate breakfast they decided to watch the Aristocats. This time they finished the movie. Jimin got up to change it. Jimin sat back down after putting zootopia in.

  
  


It was late and the boy's just finished dinner and they went to Yoongi's room. Jimin kissed yoongi. Yoongi depends the kiss. Jimin bit yoongi's bottom lip yoongi let out a small moan. They ended up hitting a wall. Jimin and Yoongi's tongue swirl around each other.

  
  


Jimin picks Yoongi up and Pins him to the wall. Jimin kisses Yoongi's neck and lightly bites down leaving a lot of small marks and bites all over Yoongi's neck. Yoongi is a moaning mess but he stopped caring about it. 

Jimin started to unbutton Yoongi's shirt but stopped at this yoongi whine. "You sure. How far do you wanna go" "Just fuck me" yoongi blushes and looks down as he released how needy he sounds. Jimin notes this and leans towards Yoongi's ear "You know you're so needy I love it kitten" yoongi blushes deeper.

Jimin finished unbuttoning Yoongi's flannel and took it off then he pulled Yoongi's shirt off and he moved to unbutton Yoongi's jeans. Then he picked Yoongi up bridal style and set him down on his bed. 

He then pulled both yoongi's pants and boxers off at the same time. He pinned Yoongi down and kissed him. Yoongi felt weird being completely naked and Jimin still having all his clothes on but he also liked it.

  
  
  


Jimin got up and took his clothes off and put a condom on. He kissed yoongi. "This will hurt, tell me if you want me two-stop". Yoongi was ok with it. He was too impatient so he just nodded his head. 

Jimin spreads yoongi's legs and lines himself up with yoongi's hole he pushes completely into Yoongi and goes in and out at a fast pace. Yoongi was moaning, Hissing, and whining. It hurt badly but that's how he likes it. 

  
  


Jimin started to move faster. "I'm Going to come," Yoongi says. At this Jimin pulled out Yoongi wines. "Not yet kitten" Jimin teased.

Jimin traced his hands down yoongi's chest and he pinched yoongi's nipples harder this time. Yoongi moans filled the room. Jimin licked Yoongi's chest and neck and he bit down leaving more marks on yoongi's skin. 

  
  


A lot could not be covered and most probably will not heal by Monday. Yoongi likes feeling marked as Jimin's not that anyone would be able to tell who did it. Yoongi was known as a goodie two shoes at school; People definitely will say something but Yoongi doesn't care but his friends will probably have a lot two say about it but that's Monday's problem.

  
  


Jimin started to kiss Yoongi's thighs and legs leaving more bite marks and hickeys. Yoongi hates how slow Jimin was doing everything; Yoongi let out a whine and pouted a little. Jimin just smirks at Yoongi. Jimin drags his hands down yoongi's torso. Jimin kissed Yoongi on the lips and it was a small sweet kiss. 

  
  


Jimin moves down towards yoongi's legs and kisses yoongi's thighs. Jimin starts to jerk his self and yoongi off at the same time whale kissing Yoongi on the lips.

Yoongi comes then Jimin does not too long after. Their pants filled the room. "Want to switch positions?" Yoongi questioned. Jimin smirks "okay kitten" Jimin pulled on Yoongi's hair just a little and Yoongi huffed holding in his moan. 

  
  


Yoongi gets a condom and puts some lube on his hand. He put a finger in and searched for Jimin's spot when he found it he inserted two fingers in and out hitting it over and over. Yoongi added another finger in and stretched Jimin out. 

Eventually, yoongi started to put his length in slowly after waiting for a while he moved in and out. Yoongi found a good rhythm and started to go in faster.

Yoongi speeds up again and keeps going in and out till Yoongi's come filled Jimin after this Jimin came. Jimin kisses Yoongi all over his face than on the lips. Jimin ignored the pain. Their pants filled the room.

The boys fell asleep cuddling Jimin was the big spoon and Yoongi was the Little.

  
  
  


On Sunday the boys went on a picnic date at a park that was far away from the school. After that, they just cuddled all day still sore from the night before. It was around 8 PM when Jimin went home to work on his school stuff he completely forgot about it.

  
  


On Monday a lot of the students point out the bites and hickeys all over yoongi's jawline and neck. When Jin saw yoongi he yelled for a long time. Taehyung and Jungkook just cheered for him since it was his first time. Namjoon was just Jungshook. Hoesak just kept asking who it was and if he knew them and if they treat him right.

Jimin and Yoongi's relationship grew with time. After three years since yoongi graduated the boys got married and lived happily together for the rest of their lives.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is good i hope you liked it i was so sleepy while writing the end part.~Danny♡


End file.
